Pirate Persuasion
by I Fancy Hugh Dancy
Summary: - "Say it, Emma." Killian purred, his lips now teasing the outline of her earlobes. "Say you want me." - The pirate's ship has docked in Storybrooke. Hook is ready for revenge, and Emma is determined to stop him. Will she succeed? Captain Swan.


**+ PIRATE PERSUASION +**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Never Let Me Go"**_

**_By: Florence_ +_ the Machine_**

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_'Cause either way you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under_

_Oh, and it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles out to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing over me_

_And the questions I have for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_But now I am under, oh_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_I found the place to rest my head_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_(So cold and so sweet)_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_And the questions I have for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_And it's over and I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_So cold and so sweet_

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion, well, I never knew at all_

_And the questions I have for a sinner released_

_In the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_Deliver me_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_Deliver me_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And it's over_

_I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

_Ah, slipping underneath_

_Wooh, so cold, but so sweet_

? ? ?

**Rating: **T – MA for adult situations.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Summary:** || "Say it, Emma." Killian purred, his lips now teasing the outline of her earlobes. "Say you want me." || The pirate's ship has docked in Storybrooke. Hook is ready for revenge, and Emma is determined to stop him. Will she succeed? Captain Swan. Rating: T-MA.

**Disclaimer: **This story is pure fanfiction. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from the show "Once Upon A Time".

**Author's Note: **Hello, my lovely readers! Well, I'm definitely on board with the Captain Swan ship, and I needed to get this fic down as soon as possible. (I'm shipping them on his ship. =P) Inspired by Florence + the Machine's song "Never Let Me Go", it sort of felt like it had a life of its own, and I couldn't control it! haha Soooo, whatever came out came out! LOL I actually liked the end result and thought it post-worthy. I just really hope that, one day, someone does a Captain Swan fanvid for this song. It's way too perfect! Any takers for that task? ;)

Originally, I wanted to do a full-blown fic, but I think I'll stick to a quick one-shot for now given the time I have to work on this and, well, my lack of a good plot. =P Perhaps I will work on one another time as the new OUAT season progresses. Can't wait to hear your feedback on this one. =) Happy reading! xx IFHD

? ? ?

The inhabitants of Storybrooke had a haphazard plan about how to deal with Hook and Cora's arrival to their town even before the ship's masts and sails appeared in the distant horizon, and Emma Swan knew it.

Originally, Emma had agreed to meet David, Snow, and Henry at Granny's to enact the plan. It had been decided by the majority of the townsfolk that Regina and Gold would attempt to "resolve" their issues with the vengeful pirate and irate mother on their own, given that they were the primary targets of those aboard the pirate's ship in the first place, and that the rest of Storybrooke's inhabitants would gather and fight the threat should the need arise. Of course, Regina and Gold weren't too enthused by this "plan", if it was even that; the town was just feeding them to the dogs (a sentiment audibly expressed by Gold and markedly detested by Red), armed with nothing but loose allegiance and questionable aid. But what could Regina and Gold do? To the townsfolk, it was high time that they finally reaped what they sowed.

The only problem about this plan was that Emma had a tendency of going against the grain - a bad habit she couldn't seem to shake, no matter how hard she tried.

And that was why Emma now stood alone at Storybrooke's docks, eyeing the expanse of the imposing pirate ship that loomed before her. She sighed. Had rationality finally left her for good? _No_, she reasoned inwardly, _I need to do this_. She wasn't doing any of it for Regina or for Gold. Sure, she was partly doing it for Storybrooke's inhabitants, particularly her family. But there was something more...

There was a chance that Cora would find her and that that would be the end of it all; and yet, Emma also knew that there was also a chance that the sorceress would be powerless in this world, that her magic would have little-to-no effect. She had thwarted her efforts once in Fairytale Land, somehow managing to keep her heart in her chest.

So, damn it to hell, she couldn't help but play her cards.

_I can get through to him. I know it._

_I just need to see him first._

The evening was still and crisp. Nothing could be heard but the soft lapping of the ship on the darkened waters below and the distant squawks of gulls above. Meagre moonlight illuminated Emma's steps as she cautiously traversed the wooden planks and surveyed the mast. No sign of movement. She pressed forward after a slight pause, her keen eyes searching for a way aboard.

A dangling rope hanging from the bowsprit.

_Perfect._

Emma climbed, exerting every effort with minimal noise. It only took her a few moments to hoist one leg and then the other above the thick railing and hop upon the main deck on her toes. Her nervous hand felt for the gun in her holster. She breathed out in relief. Her weapon remained in place.

Cora had her magic and Killian had his sword and hook. Hell yes, she would bring a gun to a magic-and-sharp-objects fight.

The same stillness greeted her aboard the ship. Her ears heard nothing amiss. And yet, she felt tingles upon her spine and the hairs on her neck rise. Her eyes darted around furiously.

Behind her.

Instinctively, the young woman spun on her heel as she simultaneously drew her gun. Almost as quickly as she had reacted, her weapon was knocked out of her hands by the blunt edge of a sword and spun wildly towards the wall of the captain's cabin. Before she could blink, the cool metal of a hook rested upon her neck.

A familiar face stepped into view.

"Cora was right." The moonlight only shone upon the right side of his form, but Emma could recognize the cocky smirk upon the pirate's face a thousand leagues away.

She took three careful steps back. Killian responded by increasing the pressure of his hook on her neck and keeping the proximity between them. Emma's eyes narrowed and she scowled in utter distaste. "What?"

The dark-haired pirate shrugged his wide shoulders noncommittally and raised a pointed brow. "She knew you'd come here."

Emma kept her jaw taut and lips pressed in a thin line.

"Now, where are your friends?" His tone was deceptively sweet. He took another stride forward, enclosing the space between them. They were now nose to nose. When she refused to reply, Hook drawled, "Tick tock, Swan. I don't have all night."

Although Emma's expression didn't abate, she somehow found the courage to gingerly place her fingertips on Killian's hook and place it a safer distance from her form. Killian's expression clearly exhibited his amusement at the act and allowed the minute space between them for the time being. Her blonde head shook. "Hook, you don't have to do this."

Killian plastered a thoughtful expression on his angular, stubbled face, just to humour her. He was in the mood. "Ah, but you see," he held up his index finger as-a-matter-of-factly, "I _do_."

Emma cursed herself and her turtle-like reaction times, because before she could reply, Hook had used his good hand to whirl her around and press her body against the ship's railing. With the help of his hook, the pirate began to bind her hands in thick rope, tugging knots that now seemed near-impossible to cut loose. Emma grunted and writhed in protest at this, but Killian coolly continued about his task and, as he finished, promptly led his new captive into his cabins.

"Let me tell you how it works on my ship." The captain stated as they entered the room, his expression entirely devoid of amusement. "I make the demands. You follow them."

Emma's eyes widened as she observed the pirate tying the other end of the rope to a thick, wooden post. She continued to tug at her binds and struggle from the villain's clutches, though, ultimately, to no avail. "Hook, wait!" Desperation now lined her countenance and tone. "My son...my son Henry is out there, and Cora can..."

"Exact her revenge. Just as I will mine," he finished for her as his steely eyes met her pleading ones. He tied the last knot at full strength and stood up straight. His lips pursed, and a hint of amusement twinkled in his dark eyes. "Mmm, I think I like the sight of you bound and helpless."

With a flick of his wrist in goodbye, Hook turned on his heels and strolled towards the door. The volume of Emma's voice rose as she cried, "You can't just leave me here!"

A low chuckle escaped from the pirate's lips. He twisted his head to throw her a smirk. "And how does it feel to be on the receiving end of this, Swan?"

Hook continued walking further from Emma. He was now at the entrance of the cabin, swinging the door open. She knew that he was her only hope of escaping at this point. She couldn't let him leave.

"I'm sorry," she finally blurted. Those were the only words that she could think of at the moment. Her tone was sincere enough.

Those two, mere words were effective enough to finally halt Hook's movements. His entire body stiffened as he registered Emma's voice and comprehended her meaning. He clenched his jaw, and a flicker of waning resolve lit within his softened eyes. Hook turned his head towards Emma's form, giving her a sidelong glance, though kept his back turned to her.

"I'm sorry," she tried again when she realized she finally had his attention. Her voice was much clearer and was lined with more conviction this time.

"I thought I had told you that the time for making deals is done."

"I'm not making a deal," Emma replied quickly. She moved towards the pirate as much as she could. He was now only a few meters from her. "I left you on the beanstalk because I thought it was best. I left you there to get a head start, not to have you killed. You know that. You trusted me just as much as I trusted you." Despite the truth in her words, she could tell by Hook's tense back that she wasn't going about this as well as she had hoped. She tried another route. "I'm also sorry for what happened to you in the past. I know that you think revenge against Rumpelstiltskin is the answer, that it's somehow going to give you peace. But you know that it won't."

His voice was scathing as he hissed, "And you pretend to know anything about me?"

"No," Emma's voice and expression softened. She met the pirate's eyes with the same intensity that he stared at her. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, and to want to hurt those who hurt you." This garnered Killian's attention even more, and he turned to fully face her. Emma took another step forward and exhausted the length of her rope. "But now that Cora is in Storybrooke, so many other lives are in danger. You might get your revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, but at what cost?"

Killian's temple twitched. "Do you really think that I care for the inhabitants of Storybrooke? Well, perhaps the women..."

"You have no crew, no men here. You help destroy the lives of the people in Storybrooke, Hook, and you'll be alone." Her brows furrowed in consternation. "You loved once, didn't you? That's enough for me to know that you have a heart; that you _are_ able to care."

Instead of the understanding that Emma expected from Hook at this point, the pirate, instead, took purposeful steps towards her, inched his face forward, and growled menacingly, "I think I've had enough of you speaking as though you are all-knowing, Miss Swan."

"If what I'm saying are such lies," she countered coolly, "then why are you still here?"

The mighty captain jerked back as though he had just received a slap in the face. He attempted to formulate a witty retort in his head, but found himself entirely mute in the end. He could only eye the woman before him in scathing disbelief.

Emma saw her chance. She extended her arms out to the man before her. Her voice was firm and unyielding. "Hook. Please."

The pirate's gaze flickered from her bound hands to her pleading eyes. Even in the dim moonlight, he could discern the blue hue of her orbs. _Much like the sea_, he thought.

Something stirred within him then. Without warning, he simultaneously pressed his whetted lips upon Emma's, capturing them in a rough kiss, and used his hook to cut her free. A throaty growl escaped from the pirate as he deepened the contact of their mouths and, with a final pull of his arm, severed the ties that bound Emma.

Their lips remained locked. Her hands fell loosely to her sides, though her entire body was in shock as a result of what was currently transpiring. Automatically, Emma found herself returning Killian's lustful kisses, meeting him with equal measure. As she finally managed to steady herself, she raised her hands to meekly touch the sides of his face, her fingertips tracing the stubbled jawline that they found there. He tasted of rum with a hint of something sweet. It was then that her mind reminded her that, not so long ago at the Giant's lair, she did wonder, even it was for only a few, fleeting moments, what it would be like to lock lips with the pirate.

She was surprised to find that her imagination paled in comparison to reality.

Kissing Hook wasn't anything like kissing Sheriff Graham; the latter had been soft and gentle, and his lips induced such feelings of warmth within her that her knees buckled and almost gave way. But Hook? He was rough, calculating; he acted as though he knew what they both wanted and didn't hesitate to take what he thought he deserved. He elicited a different kind of warmth within her that she could only explain as a hybrid of passion, lust, and excitement. The adrenaline that now coursed through her veins reinvigorated her being; it made her want _more_.

Killian took advantage of Emma's response and pressed his entire body upon hers; their forms, now entirely touching, radiated such heat that they both began to perspire, despite the cool breeze flowing freely through the cabin windows. The captain's good hand travelled from the side of Emma's waist, down to her hips, and made its way around to cup her bottom. He pressed his hips upon hers even further, silently exhibiting the effect of the feelings that she aroused in him.

Emma slightly jumped at the contact and earned a low, amused chuckle from the pirate. Though he continued to hold her steady upon him, unwilling to release her just yet, she broke the kiss and whispered, "Hook, please..."

The tone of her voice and the manner of how her eyes landed upon his confused Killian for a few heartbeats. He wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to continue or to stop. Frankly, it didn't matter much to him in the end; he knew what _he_ wanted. Inflamed, he said breathlessly:

"I want you, Swan."

Almost instantly, Emma pulled back and visibly gulped. It wasn't that she was usually timid or adverse to sexual advances; the emotions within her were just colliding so recklessly that she didn't precisely know _how_ to respond or act. She kept the pirate at bay with her hands upon his chest; her arms were the only barrier between them. _Oh God. The last time I was with a man was... was...?_ She shook her head. All these thoughts careening through her head - did they even matter now?

_Yes, of course they did! You have Henry to think about, your family, the entire town..._

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted when she felt the zipper of her jacket slowly being undone by the metal hook. Though she remained completely still, she didn't put up any resistance or show any signs of protest. Emma merely stared at the man in front of her with pulsating lips slightly parted in wonder. Either her body was in complete shock or she actually wanted this, she reasoned to herself. As the zipper ripped free, Killian eyed her in return with a predatorial stare, his head still slightly angled towards the ground. With an audible exhale, he teasingly bit her bottom lip, then began to nip at her jawline and down her neck. "You taste divine, Swan," Killian commented with a pleased smirk, "but now I want to know how you _feel_."

"I feel a bit confused, actually," she managed to croak out as the hook travelled to the collar of her white tank top, "thanks for asking."

The backs of Hook's long fingers traced the sides of Emma's face, then trailed down to her rapidly-beating heart. "Not what you feel in here, love," without warning, his hook's tip punctured a rip through her tank top, "but how you feel," the metal easily ripped through the cotton shirt and bra as he pulled his arm downwards towards her belly button, "out here."

Oh, how a small part of Emma screamed out at her to run for the hills by this point - to run and never look back. It wasn't that she didn't want to do this with the pirate; verily, it was because she _wanted_ to. Killian moved with such experience and heat that it simultaneously made Emma detest that part of him, yet all the more curious as to what he could actually, well, _do_. Seeing as he had ruined her favourite shirt, perhaps it was time for him to enact _some_ sort of payment.

Killian couldn't control the need any longer. He was done with the teasing. His mouth delved to her chest, then began to kiss the crevice between her breasts. He wrapped his hooked arm around her waist, holding her steady, while is good hand thoroughly kneaded her breasts. At these acts, Emma could no longer contain her reaction; she moaned at the crook of his neck, burying her face there, as she reveled in the feeling of his warm mouth on her and of his stubbled jaw tickling her cheek.

In one, swift motion, the pirate removed her jacket and ravaged tops, leaving her torso entirely bare for him.

Killian surveyed her body appreciatively before unconsciously eying the hardened bulge in his trousers. Emma's eyes followed his stare and, without needing audible coaxing, began to unbuckle his leather belt. She automatically whetted her lips in unrestrained anticipation. A tiny ounce of her conscience screamed, _Oh, God, what would Mary Margaret, David, and the others think if they find out?_ while an even bigger part of her thoughts screamed, _Damn it all_.

"Say it, Emma." Killian purred, his lips now teasing the outline of her earlobes. "Say you want me."

"I," she began weakly, momentarily distracted by the pirate working on _her_ belt, "I...I want you."

A satisfied smirk appeared on the pirate's face.

As they stripped themselves of their clothing, Emma couldn't help but take in the sight of the man before her. Battle scars decorated his broad chest, each one telling a story that she was, surprisingly, curious about. How long had he been this way? Was he always like this? Save for those scars, it was now difficult to even guess that Killian was a ruthless pirate, one driven by hate and lust for pleasures. Standing before her was now just a _man_, one so desperate to set things right the only way he knew how: revenge. Emma then felt the undying need to ease his pain - not to help him enact his revenge, but to somehow..._heal_ him.

"Do you like what you see, Emma?" he queried amusedly, ultimately pleased by her silent inspection of his assets, "Because I do."

He didn't wait for her to answer. Driven by mad desire, Killian easily lifted her off the ground. After a few steps to traverse the squeaking cabin floors, he gently laid her down upon his bed. He carefully spread her legs, allowing himself to comfortably kneel in between them. His calloused fingertips repeatedly traced the length of her thigh, eliciting a prolonged sigh from the woman below him. "Now this," his mouth travelled down the planes of Emma's torso and teasingly hovered over her core, "is what I prefer to do with a woman while on her back."

Emma shut her eyes in heightened pleasure as he placed his mouth upon her sensitive core. He used his elbows to hold her thighs in place and forearms to keep her hips steady. She writhed beneath him, encouraging him to continue. In an almost automatic motion, Emma's lithe fingers raked through Killian's already mussed hair, slightly guiding him to increase the intensity of their intimacy. For a brief moment, Emma looked down as Killian worked on her; their smouldering eyes met, and the pirate groaned in satisfaction. His tongue delved deeper into her, as silently requested. This time, Emma couldn't contain her cries any longer.

She felt the knot at the bottom of her stomach continue to build. From her movements, Killian knew that she was nearing closer to the edge, almost at her peak. But he wouldn't allow her that satisfaction. Not yet. With a final lick, the pirate slithered upwards, allowing Emma to feel every inch of his warm body. He captured her lips once more in a searing kiss, titillated by the thought that she was tasting both of them simultaneously.

In a move that caught Killian off-guard, Emma's trembling hands grasped his hardened member. He released a gasp; his heart actually jumped at the contact. With a whisper of his name - _Killian_, not Hook - her fingers continued to wrap around his throbbing appendage as she began to slowly stroke him. "Killian," she said again as she sat upwards to claim his lips. Her hand began to move faster. The pirate's body further tensed.

"Yes...Emma..." he grunted, then released a prolonged exhale. His entire form began to tremble, "Don't stop."

Emma had said the words even before her mind had thought about the consequences: "Come inside me."

Killian stared at her for a moment, with his eyes glazed with lust.

He couldn't help but oblige _that_ request.

With one fell movement, he entered her.

Killian reveled in the warmth that flooded him then. She was tight for him, though relaxed and willing. What aroused him even more was the look of pure ecstasy on her face when he finally claimed her as his. He thought about this moment many a time in the past, for certain, but finally living his fantasy with Emma couldn't be rivaled at this point. He wanted to entirely ravage her, to strip her of any innocence she had left - but restraint somehow engulfed him, and he remained gentle and aware of her needs. Killian didn't want to hurt her, no; what he wanted was to pleasure her, to make her scream his name a thousand times, to make her cry so loudly that even those in the deepest parts of the oceans could hear her.

Emma felt Killian pull out slightly, then thrust back inside of her even more deeply. She revelled in the fullness of him within her, in the melange of their slick bodies and limbs fighting for control and dominance. As they found their steady rhythm, Emma hooked her arms around his and dug her fingernails into his back. The impassioned act only managed to drive Killian to increase his speed. His need was urgent, uncontrollable. Now, he gave in to primal instinct, to the rising pleasure that was quickly building up inside both of them.

Emma couldn't help but continuously whimper his name. She met him with equal force, wanting him to delve deeper and deeper into her. The knot in her stomach burned, and she couldn't control the feeling any longer.

Emma clasped her hands around Killian's shoulders as she came. Her head hit the softness of the pillows surrounding her, eyes shut. A few moments later, it was the pirate's turn. With a ferocious cry, he reached his peak and spilled his seed inside of her. Spent, Killian collapsed atop Emma; as they remained connected, she welcomed his body in her arms.

They remained still, in the silence, for a good minute or two. Killian mindlessly played with the loose locks of Emma's hair and kissed her cheek, lips, nose, and forehead. Both began to think about what had just transpired and the consequences of their thoughtless, capricious actions. Scenario after scenario played within Emma's head. But did it really matter now? What's done was done. And, somehow, Emma was plagued with a curious feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time that they would share a bed.

With a final, soft kiss, Killian pulled himself from Emma. He rolled from her body and stood from the bed. Without a word, he began to collect his clothing, which had been strewn all over his cabin's floor. Emma pulled the covers to her form; she involuntarily shook at the sudden loss of warmth. "Killian...?"

He turned his head to face her querying gaze while strapping his boots. "I prefer Captain Hook." The mirth in his eyes was entirely gone.

Emma swallowed. Her emotions were now strewn together in a tangled mess - even moreso than before. "Hook," she corrected herself, suddenly feeling like she was eyeing a stranger once more. Her voice was missing its strength, "what are you doing?"

"To complete what I have come here to do," he answered simply. This time, his back remained turned to her.

"I thought that..."

"Go to your son, gather your friends, and prepare for Cora's wrath." The pirate readjusted his hook and inspected the shining metal as it clicked into place once more. "In the meantime, I'm going to skin myself a crocodile."

With one last look at the incredulous woman in his bed, Hook exited his cabin.


End file.
